zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendcast Mailbag 9-B!
Loot * A letter with love and adulation, and art from Connor of Kent, UK. * A letter with Nuzlocke fan-art, an issue of Pokemon Power from Fred of Long Island, New York. * Iron Sowrd(PC), Super Street Fighter II(PS1), Robodemons(PC), Killer Instinct Gold(N64), Golden Axe: The Duel(Saturn), Psychic Force with a Punisher card, Anticipation(NES), Yakuza: Dead Souls, Toshinden Ura(Saturn), 'Journey to Freedom' manga, several game booklets, Bayonetta soundtrack, Ryu and C.Viper figures, and Super Street Fighter II guidebook from Kenpachi Rama-Sama of Hamilton, New Zealand. * 3 bags of chocolates, 2 sets of folding knives,13 packs of Tim Tams, and 4 jars of Vegemite from Morumska of Sydney, Australia. * A nice letter, 4 trophies for the Hypest Gamers, dog tags for each(Pie Thief for Woolie, The Switcher for Matt, Angry Pat for Pat, and Rising Superstar for Liam), and Gluten free chocolate pretzels, from Kaylee of Spring Valley. * A couple issues of Neo, and 3 C.Viper figures from James of Lacanshire, UK. * A My Little Pony coloring book(for Pat), Sin City, Punisher, and Silent Hill comics (for Matt), AVG baby shoes, a small Hulk Toy(for Woolie), Duck Tales DVD, 'Dragon Sword and Wind Child', 3 volumes of manga, and a Deer Cain salt block from Ryan of Florida. * A Sonic comic, Street Fighter Encyclopedia(given to Liam), a TMNT game(PS2), 2 Street Fighter games, a Guilty Gear demo disc, Counter Punch(GBA), a 16GB memory card, and roughly 30 game booklets from Michael of Jamestown. * 3 WWF CD's, 4 wresting movies, Smack-down vs Raw 2011(PS2),a rubber 'Mr. rogers is my DJ' bracelet, and 2 Green Lantern rigs from John of Richmond, Texas. * A binder with a re-write of Beyond Two Souls from Christopher of Columbia. * A Deku mask, a KISS apron, 'Battle Royale' novel and time and Eternity(PS3)(for Liam), 'The Hunger Games', Megaman X(PS2), several Pokemon cards, and Morbius card,and Evangelion polaroid, and a GITS: Arise booklet from Keeyan(wierd guy) of Warsburg. * DSM 5 (for Pat), Tetris sticky notes, a Dark Phoenix figure, an EVA 01 figure, Rise and Fall of ECW DVD, a Sailor Moon doll, 'Akira' hardcover manga, 2 packs of Kit Kats, Sailor Venus doll, Sailor Jupiter doll, Cosmic Crescent wand, Sailor Pluto doll, Tuxedo Mask doll, Mini Moon doll, Sailor Mars(for Matt), Sailor Mercury(for Woolie), the Marvel Encyclopedia, A Chris Benoit biography, X Men: Days of Future's Past paperback, Devil May Cry manga volume, a Squirtle sip bottle(for Woolie) Smackdown program, Cactar plush in a Pokemon card tin, with cards falling into the box from Jen of Fort McMurray, Alberta. * A Shadow the Hedgehog print, and packages had a good and evil side and Power Ranger Valentines. Matt's Evil side: Every version of Crazy Taxi. Woolie's Evil side: NBA Baller's booklet, Naruto DVD, The Wings of Honnêamise VHS, and Super Princess Peach(DS). Pat's Good side: 2 Evangelion mangas, a copy of Silent Hill, Persona 3 box, Evangelion 2.22 card, Shadow of the Colossus, and Eddie Gurero DVD. Liam's Good side: Ranma 1/2 VHS, Viewtiful Joe vol.1 DVD, Ranma 1/2 Soundtrack, Viewtiful Joe vol. 2 DVD, Streets of Rage 2 (in box), and a Panty and Stocking card. Woolie's Good side: a card for X 1999, Gundam Unicorn, and 2 Full Metal Panic DVDs, plus a small Hulk plush. Matt's Good side: Amalgam age of Comics, Angel of Darkness Hentai VHS, a wrestling insult book, Victorious Boxers(PS2), Ico(PS2), and Mortal Kombat Blu-Ray. Pat's Evil side: a Maximum Carnage cartridge, Salucha MMO, Kessen(PS2), Pat and Mike VHS, and Hello Kitty DVD 2-pack. Liam's Evil side: Super Princess Peach(DS), and all the Totally Spies DVDs. The rest of the box includes: 3 Bayonetta and 1 K-On! print,several promo posters, an issue of Animerica. The second box includes an Escape form LA Laserdisc, from Roger(and Mike) of San Francisco, California. Category:Mailbag Episodes